Zeten Shebaba
Zeten Shebaba is a Gnoll warrior and former member of the Circle of Knights. Early Life Zeten rose quickly up the ranks of the Gnoll army by age 12 he was commanding about 200 gnoll soliders in small battles with what ever faction the Gnolls were fighting at that time. With the Gnolls being at constant war with the near by Orcs there was much room for advancement in the Gnoll army sometimes by his commander dying in battle sometimes under more questionable circumstances. But by age 16, he was in command of the the tracking and intelligence division of the Gnoll army known only as the Shadow Fangs. Not much is known about what took place during his time with the Shadow Fangs. At age 20 Zeten was knighted by the king for his work with the shadow fangs. Along with knighthood, he was blessed with his red mane running down his head down his back, an honor only given to very few Gnolls even among the Circle of Knights. It was speculated that Zeten was given knighthood due to the successful rescue of the ambassador to the Gnoll Kingdom of the Steel Bank of Tytos, Winterus Mobius, cousin to Aeternus Mobius and Megaedi Mobius. Ambassador Winterus was captured by a band of Troglodytes and held captive in a cave until rescued by Zeten. It is said that he personally tracked down each of the kidnappers, killing them using only his claws. This theory was supported by the fact that following her rescue, Winterus was seen in the company of Zeten a great deal while each dealt with their affairs in the Gnoll capital. Circle of Knights The Circle of Knights is a group of nine Gnolls personally selected by the king to be his advisers and vote on actions they should take but only in an advisory role. While Zeten served in the Circle, he personally helped reach a peace treaty with the Orcs, creating an end to the fighting which had spaned over generations. Zeten also helped strengthen trade relations with the Steel Bank of Tytos, creating profitable trade between the two while also having a secret relationship with Winterus Mobius. Leaving the Circle After the new peace ushered in following the end of the war with the Orcs, the Gnoll Kingdom prospered. Now able to sell their highly valued weapons and armor made by the Gnoll blacksmiths, the Gnoll Kingdom greatly profited. But the time of prosperity and peace was short. As the Gnoll Princess was sent to maintain good relations with Orcs, she failed to return to the kingdom following the agreed upon six months. After no word was sent back from her for seven months, the Gnoll king sent out a small band of guards to return her to the Gnoll Kkingdom. They returned a week later with a note signed by the princess saying she wished to stay in the Orc Kingdom and marry her love, the Orc Prince Balist. The king called the Council to gather and decide on the action that should be taken. Although the Council voted to wait and use the Shadow Fangs to gather more information, the king ignored the Council, declaring war on the Orc Kingdom and demanded the princess back. This caused a great divide between the Gnoll people and the Council. Three of the Council members, Zeten, Dagnyr, and Gagnor, sided with the majority of the people. Believing that the king was abusing his power and should wait before throwing his nation back into a endless war. Zeten stayed on the Council for another six months before a great fight broke out between him and the king in the middle of session which ended when the guards pulled them apart bother suffering from heavy wounds. Zeten threw off the guards, turned to the Council, and said as long as we hide in the shadow of a fool king this kingdom will fall. The next day Zeten and Dagnyr left the Gnoll Kingdom, taking a leave of absence from the Council. After that night, word of what had happened spread, creating a new banner for the rebel movement. Who adopted the new slogan "a new shadow must rise". After Zeten left, the Steel Bank of Tytos slowed its trade with the Gnoll Kingdom to a crawl, and Winterus Mobius rarely took time to see the Council if ever. Category:People